List of GIDs by Goals
Hot Dog Cart (2012) |- | 8239 | Chopped Onions |- | 8111 | Hotdog Bun |- | 8113 | Hoagie Rolls |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |} Spring Training (2012) |- |7661 | Sneakers |- |8189 | T-shirt |- | 7591 | Helmets |- | 7635 | Baseball Bats |- | 8201 | Spinach |- | 7637 | Beef |- | 7579 | Dumbbells |- | 7592 | Jump Ropes |- | 7633 |Baseball Gove |- | 7663 | Sunglasses |- |7554 | Applause |- |7561 | Baseball Uniform |} Back To Nature (2012) |- | 7849 | Backpack |- | 7893 | Hiking Boots |- | 7902 | Maps |- | 7886 | Flashlights |- | 7924 | Purification Tablets |- | 7897 | Knives |- | 7872 | Compass |- | 7874 | Coolers |- | 7859 | Binoculars |- | 7948 | Trekking Poles |- | 7898 | Lanterns |- | 7945 | Tinders |- | 7904 | Matches |- | 7952 | Pieces of Wood |- | 7882 | Dutch Oven |- | 7923 | Propane Burners |- | 7929 | Sketchbooks |- | 7874 | Coolers |- | 7862 | Butterfly Catchers |- | 7852 | Bear Bells |- | 7853 | Bear Sprays |- |7871 |Color Pencils |- |7981 | Preforated Plastic Jar |- |7930 | Sleeping Bag |- |7876 | Cots |- |7885 |Flares |} Ripe for the Picking (2012) |- |7942 | Tall Boot |- |7889 | Gloves |- |7937 | Straw Hat |- |7955 | Woven Blanket |- |7861 | Bug Spray |- |7972 | Shears |- |7858 | Berry Picking Guide |- |7901 | Magnifiers |- |7863 |Canteens |- |7939 | Sunscreen |- |7919 | Picnic Blanket |- |7866 | Cheese Blocks |- |7878 | Cured Meats |- |7946 | Tongs |- |7860 | Pot Of Boiling Water |- |7854 | Bee Boxes |- |7857 | Bee Veils |- |7855 |Bee Gloves |- |7856 | Bee Smoker |- |7936 | Sting Ointment |- |7903 | Mason Jars |- |7875 |Cooling Rack |- |7865 | Checkered Cloth |- |7938 | String |- |7915 | Paper Tags | |} Gone Fishin' Goals (2012) |- |7693 | Jigheads |- |7694 | Snap Swivels |- |7695 | Live Bait |- |7696 | Bait Removers |- |7697 | Trolling lures |- |7698 | Reels |- |7699 | Fishing Rods |- |7700 | Tackleboxes |- |7701 | Baitwells |- |7702 | Guidelines |- |7703 | Filet Knives |- |7704 | Shallow Water Anchors |- |7705 | Sunscreens |- |7706 | Ball Caps |- |7707 | Coolers |- |7708 | Propane Tanks |- |7709 | Matches |- |7710 |Aluminum Lines |- |7711 |Lead Sinker |- |7712 |Disposable Camera |- |7713 |Plastic Bag |- |7714 |Portable Fan |- |7715 |Nautical Compass |- |7716 |Roll Sinker |- |7717 |Camp Chair |} Summer Fun Goals (2012) |- |7668 | Beach Towels |- |7669 | Water Bottles |- |7670 | Bikinis |- |7671 | Swim Trunks |- |7672 | Colorful Umbrellas |- |7673 | Trashy Novels |- |7674 | Magazines |- |7675 | Books on Tape |- |7676 | MP3 Players |- |7677 | Tanning Oil |- |7678 | Aloe Vera Gel |- |7679 | White T-Shirts |- |7682 | Beach Chairs |- |7683 | Lemonade |- |7684 | Sandwiches |- |7685 | Flip Flops |- |7686 | Sunny Weather |- |7687 | Horseflies |- |7688 | Seagulls |- |7689 | Hermit Crabs |- |7690 | Silver Dollars |- |7691 | Oyster Shells |- |7692 | Sunglasses |- | |} Neon Purple Ultra Stove Goals (2012) |- |7810 | Plates |- |7811 | Bolt |- |7812 | Circuit |- |7813 | Display |- |7814 | Wiring |- |7815 | Gas Pipe |- |7816 | Control Knob |- |7817 | Handle |- |7818 |Drip Pan |- |7819 | Thermostat |- |7820 | Heating Coil |- |7821 | Burner Ring |- |7822 | Motor |- |7823 | Hard Drive |- |7824 | Switch |- |7825 | Tube | |} Neon Yellow Ultra Stove Goals (2012) |- |7794 or 7810 | Plates |- |7795 | Bolt |- |7796 | Circuit |- |7797 | Display |- |7798 | Wiring |- |7799 | Gas Pipe |- |7800 | Control Knob |- |7801 | Handle |- |7802 |Drip Pan |- |7803 | Thermostat |- |7804 | Heating Coil |- |7805 | Burner Ring |- |7806 | Motor |- |7807 | Hard Drive |- |7808 | Switch |- |7809 | Tube | |} Neon Green Ultra Stove Goals (2012) |- |7778 | Plates |- |7779 | Bolt |- |7780 | Circuit |- |7781 | Display |- |7782 | Wiring |- |7783 | Gas Pipe |- |7784 | Control Knob |- |7785 | Handle |- |7786 |Drip Pan |- |7787 | Thermostat |- |7788 | Heating Coil |- |7789 | Burner Ring |- |7790 | Motor |- |7791 | Hard Drive |- |7792 | Switch |- |7793 | Tube | |} Neon Blue Ultra Stove Goals (2012) |- |7762 or 7778 | Plates |- |7763 | Bolt |- |7764 | Circuit |- |7765 | Display |- |7766 | Wiring |- |7767 | Gas Pipe |- |7768 | Control Knob |- |7769 | Handle |- |7770 |Drip Pan |- |7771 | Thermostat |- |7772 | Heating Coil |- |7773 | Burner Ring |- |7774 | Motor |- |7775 | Hard Drive |- |7776 | Switch |- |7777 | Tube | |} Neon Red Ultra Stove Goals (2012) |- |7746 | Plates |- |7747 | Bolt |- |7748 | Circuit |- |7749 | Display |- |7750 | Wiring |- |7751 | Gas Pipe |- |7752 | Control Knob |- |7753 | Handle |- |7754 |Drip Pan |- |7755 | Thermostat |- |7756 | Heating Coil |- |7757 | Burner Ring |- |7758 | Motor |- |7759 | Hard Drive |- |7760 | Switch |- |7761 | Tube | |} Rock N' Roll Sisters (2012) |- |7105 | Sunscreen |- |7114 | Can Of Soda |- | 7165 | Sunglass |- | 7145 |Microphone |- |7113 | Can of Hairspray |- |7138 | High Heel Shoe |- |7110 | Camera |- |7098 | Batteries |- |7160 | Song List |- |7150 | Photograph |- |7118 | CD |- |7137 | Hair Spray |- |7133 | Foam Rocker Hand |- |7136 | Guitar Pick |- |7159 | Sneaker |- |7168 | Turntable |} Baby Shower Goals (2012) |- | 7321 | Address Book |- | 7322 | Brunch Invitations |- | 7323 | Tablecloth |- | 7324 | Brunch Plate |- | 7325 | Coffee Mugs |- | 7327 | Stethoscope |- | 7328 | Thermometer |- | 7329 | Ultrasound Machine |- | 7330 | Hospital Gown |- | 7331 | Ultrasound Images |- |7332 |Secret |- | 7333 | Broom |- | 7334 | Dustpan |- | 7335 | Mop |- | 7336 | Bucket |- | 7337 | Storage Boxes |- | 7338 | Trash Bags |- | 7339 | Pickle |- | 7340 | Green Olive |- | 7341 | Bittersweet Chocolate |- | 7342 | Sour Ball |- | 7343 | Peanut Butter |- | 7344 | Pretzel |- | 7345 | High Chair |- | 7346 | Baby Bib |- | 7347 | Diaper |- | 7348 | Diaper Pail |- | 7349 | Rash Ointment |- | 7350 | Class Certification |- | 7351 | Pregnancy Guide |- | 7352 | Flower Bouquet |- | 7353 | Infant Gown |- | 7354 | Baby Bootie |- | 7355 | Baby Wipe |- | 7356 | Baby Powder |- | 7357 | Baby Stroller |- | 7358 | English Pram |- | 7359 | Jogging Stroller |- | 7360 | Car Seat |- | 7361 | Nail Clipper |- | 7362 | Pacifier |- | 7363 | CD Player |- | 7364 | Baby Tune |- | 7365 | Blue Bunny |- | 7366 | Pink Bunny |- | 7367 | Baby Book |- | 7368 | Kids Movie |- | 7369 | Baby Bathtub |- | 7370 | Wash Cloth |- | 7371 | Baby Soap |- | 7372 | No Tears Shampoo |- | 7373 | Rubber Duck |- | 7374 | Wild Bath Towe |- | 7375 | Smartphone |- | 7376 | No Spill Coffee Mug |- | 7377 | Packed Suitcase |- | 7378 | GPS Unit |- | 7379 | Green Light |- | 7380 | Full Tank of GAS |- | 7381 | Nurse Cap |- | 7382 | Doctor Clipboard |- | 7383 | E Reader |- | 7384 | Floral Arrangement |- | 7385 | Digital Camera |- | 7386 | First Picture |- | 7387 | Receiving Blanket |- | 7388 | Rocking Chair |- | 7389 | Baby Bottle |- | 7390 | Bottle Nipple |- | 7391 | Birth Announcement |- | 7392 | Balloon (colorful) |- |} Soup Search (2012) |- | 7099 | Beef |- | 7106 | Bowls |- | 7107 | Bread |- | 7120 | Cheese |- | 7121 | Chicken Breast |- | 7122 | Crackers |- | 7125 | Cups of Broth |- | 7128 | Curry Powder |- | 7140 | Ladle |- | 7144 | Meatballs |- | 7146 | Mushrooms |- | 7147 | Napkins |- | 7154 | Pots |- | 7161 | Soup Stock |- | 7163 | Spoons |- | 7169 | Vegetable Medley |- | |} Alien Inspiration (2012) |- |7094 | Bags Of Popcorn |- |7115 | Cans of Soda |- |7162 | Spice Grinders |- |7100 | Blankets |- |7097 | Batteries |- |7132 | Flashlights |- |7093 | Backpacks |- |7156 | Running Shoes |- |7102 |Blue Prints |- |7103 | Blurry Photographs |- |7108 | Breathing Apparatus |- |7092 | Alien Translators |- |7166 | Sunglasses |- |7130 | Eye Witnesses |- |7171 | Welcome Banners |- |7149 | Peace Offerings | |} White Orchid Stove (2012) |- |7026 | Red Orchid Guide |- |7027 | Red Orchid Seed |- |7028 | Red Pot |- |7029 | Red Flower Sign |- |7030 | Blue Orchid Guide |- |7031 | Blue Orchid Seed |- |7032 | Blue Pot |- |7033 | Blue Nutrient |- |7034 |Blue Flower Sign |- |7035 | Yellow Orchid Guide |- |7036 | Yellow Orchid Seed |- |7037 | Yellow Pot |- |7038 | Yellow Nutrient |- |7039 | Yellow Flower Sign |- |7040 | Yellow Recommendation |- |7041 | Purple Orchid Guide |- |7042 | Purple Orchid Seed |- |7043 |Purple Pot |- |7044 | Purple Nutrient |- |7045 | Purple Flower Sign |- |7046 | White Orchid Guide |- |7047 |White Orchid Seed |- |7048 | White Pot |- |7049 | White Flower Sign |- |7050 |White Nutrient |} Black Orchid Stove (2012) |- |7051 | Orange Orchid Guide |- |7052 | Orange Orchid Seed |- |7053 | Orange Pot |- |7054 | Orange Flower Sign |- |7055 | Green Orchid Guide |- |7056 | Green Orchid Seed |- |7057 | Green Pot |- |7058 | Green Nutrient |- |7059 |Green Flower Sign |- |7060 | Pink Orchid Guide |- |7061 | Pink Orchid Seed |- |7062 | Pink Pot |- |7063 | Pink Nutrient |- |7064 | Pink Flower Sign |- |7065 | Teal Orchid Guide |- |7066 | Teal Orchid Seed |- |7067 | Teal Pot |- |7068 |Teal Nutrient |- |7069 | Teal Flower Sign |- |7070 | Black Orchid Guide |- |7071 | Black Orchid Seed |- |7072 |Black Pot |- |7073 | Black Nutrient |- |7074 | Black Flower Sign |- |7075 |Black Recommendation |} Graphite 6x 50% Ultra Stove (2012) |- |7319 |Graphite Metal Plate |- |7320 |Graphite Bolt |- |6837 |Graphite Circuit |- |6838 |Graphite Display |- |6839 |Graphite Wiring |- |6840 |Graphite Gas Pipe |- |6841 |Graphite Control Knob |- |6842 |Graphite Handle |- |6843 |Graphite Drip Pan |- |6844 |Graphite Thermostat |- |6845 |Graphite Switch |- |6846 |Graphite Tube |- |6847 |Graphite Heating Coil |- |6848 |Graphite Burner Ring |- |6988 |Graphite Motor |- |6989 |Graphite Hard Drive | |} Grandma's Family Dinner (2012) |- |7127 |Cups Of Sugar |- |7126 |Cups Of Salt |- |7151 |Plates |- |7158 |Skillets |- |7148 |Napkins |- |7134 |Forks |- |7164 |Spoons |- |7139 |Knives |- |7124 |Cups |- |7119 |Chairs |- |7167 |Tongs |- |7153 |Potholder |- |7112 |Candles |- |7143 |Match |- |7096 |Batteries |- |7111 |Camera |- |7128 |Curry Powder |- |7130 |Eye Witness |- |7132 |Flashlight |- |7133 |Foam Rocker Hand |- |7136 |Guitar Pick |- |7137 |Hairspray |- |7138 |High Heel Shoes |- |7140 |Ladle |- |7144 |Meatball |- |7145 |Microphone |- |7146 |Mushrooms |- |7149 |Peace Offering |- |7150 |Photograph |- |7154 |Pot |- |7156 |Running Shoes | |} Copper 6 x 50% Ultra Stove (2012) |- |6816 |Copper Circuit |- |6817 |Copper Display |- |6818 |Copper Wiring |- |6819 |Copper Gas Pipe |- |6820 |Copper Control Knob |- |6821 |Copper Handle |- |6822 |Copper Drip Pan |- |6823 |Copper Thermostat |- |6824 |Copper Switch |- |6832 |Copper Tube |- |7018 |Copper Metal Plate |- |7019 |Copper Bolt |- |7020 |Copper Scrub Brush |- |7021 |Copper Stove Polish |- |7022 |Copper Oil Canister |- |7023 |Copper Multi-Tool |- |7024 |Copper Hammer |- |7025 |Copper Extra Nut & Bolt |- |7425 |Copper Heating Coil |- |7426 |Copper Burner Rings |- |7427 |Copper Moter |- |7428 |Copper Hard Drive | |} Joe and Lisa's Honeymoon (2012) |- |6658 |Digital Camera |- |6659 |Memory Card |- |6660 |Sunscreen |- |6661 |Deck Chair |- |6662 |Hiking Boot |- |6663 |Walking Stick |- |6664 |Fishing Pole |- |6665 |Wild Chinook |- |6666 |Crab Net |- |6667 |Warm Parka | |- |6668 |Scaling Knife |- |6669 |Crab Cracker |- |6670 |Insect Repellent |- |6671 |Bandanna |- |6672 |Raincoat |- |6673 |Extra Socks |- |6674 |Binoculars |- |6675 |Bird Guide |- |6676 |Samba Lesson |- |6677 |Dancing Shoe |- |6678 |Carnival Mask |- |6679 |Tropical Drink |- |6680 |Parade Pass |- |6681 |Colorful Costume |- |6682 |Scooter |- |6683 |Helmet |- |6684 |Ancient Tablet |- |6685 |Ancient Pot |- |6686 |Gelato |- |6687 |Shopping Bag |- |6688 |Gondola Ride |- |6689 |Serenade |- |6690 |Gold Mosaic |- |6691 |Clock Tower |- |6692 |Venetian Mask |- |6693 |Hand Fan |- |6694 |Doctor Fish |- |6695 |Towel |- |6696 |Tour Guide |- |6697 |Golden Statue |- |6698 |Restaurant Guide |- |6699 |Souvenir |- |6700 |Diving Lesson |- |6701 |Diving Mask |- |6702 |Wetsuit |- |6703 |Dive Tank |- |6704 |Dive Camera |- |6705 |Swim Fin |- |6706 |Safari Journal |- |6707 |Animal Spotting Guide |- |6708 |Safari Hat |- |6709 |Khaki Shorts |- |6710 |Telephoto Lens |- |6711 |Wild Animal Photos |- |6712 |Golf Club |- |6713 |Golf Ball |- |6714 |Swimsuit |- |6715 |Penguin |- |6716 |Train Ticket |- |6717 |Dinner Menu |- |6718 |Climbing Shoe |- |6719 |Bridge Photo |- |6720 |Exotic Flower |- |6721 |Flying Fox |- |6722 |Opera Tickets |- |6723 |Opera Glasses |- |6724 |Outback Map |- |6725 |GPS Unit |- |6726 |Canteen |- |6727 |Backpack |- |6728 |Kangaroo |- |6729 |Emu |- |6730 |Boarding Pass | |} Amelia's Arcade |- |7135 |Game Console |- |7170 |Video Games |- |7157 |Shovel |- |7109 |Bug Spray |- |7142 |Magnifying Glass |- |7101 |Blue Print |- |7155 |Rope |- |7095 |Barrels |- |7131 |Flags |- |7141 |Limousine |- |7117 |Card Decks |- |7152 |Poker Table |- |7104 |Books |- |7129 |Eyeglasses |- |7123 |Crown |- |7116 |Cape |} The Great Cook-A-Thon Goals |- |4634 |Asia Stamp |- |4635 |USA Stamp |- |4636 |South American Stamp |- |4637 |Philippines Stamp |- |4638 |France Stamp |- |4639 |Europe Stamp |- |4640 |England Stamp |- |4641 |Canada Stamp |- |4642 |Australia Stamp |- |4643 |Africa Stamp |} Mystery Dinner |- |6571 |Clue Book |- |6572 |Magnifying Glass |- |6573 |Yellow Bell Pepper |- |6574 |Couscous |- |6575 |Shoe Print |- |6576 |Finger Print |- |6577 |Beef Tip |- |6578 |Bag Of Rice |- |6579 |Flashlight |- |6580 |Evidence Bag |- |6581 |Kale |- |6582 |Mixed Herb |- |6583 |Mystery Meat |- |6584 |Secret Ingredient |- |6585 |Trench Coat |- |6586 |Detective Hat |} Next Cafe Star Goals |- |6556 |Limo |- |6557 |Fresh Egg |- |6558 |Spinach |- |6559 |TV Lights |- |6560 |Boom Microphone |- |6561 |Queso Fresco |- |6562 |White Onion |- |6563 |Autograph |- |6564 |Dark Shades |- |6565 |Fresh Mint |- |6566 |Ground Cumin |- |6567 |Hidden Camera |- |6568 |Edited Footage |- |6569 |Steady Camera |- |6570 |TV-Rating |} Sunrise Breakfast Goals |- |5813 |Biscuit Cutter |- |5814 |Biscuit Dough |- |5815 |Coffee Grinder |- |5816 |Country Ham Slice |- |5817 |Cups of Yogurt |- |5818 |Fresh Berry |- |5819 |Fresh Orange |- |5820 |Gravy Boat |- |5821 |Large Eggs |- |5822 |Morning Newspaper |- |5823 |Sugar Bowl |- |5824 |Swiss Cheese |- |5825 |Thick Cut Bacon |- |5872 |Orange Slices |- |5851 |Granola Cereal |- |5852 |Breakfast Bowl |- |5853 |Sticks of Butter |- |5854 |Breakfast Plates |- |5855 |Breakfast Utensils |} Mushroom Mania Goals |- |5801 |Contest Entry |- |5856 |Tip Pen |- |5808 |Portobello Mushroom |- |5806 |Parmesan Cheese |- |5770 |Baked Portobello |- |5809 |Round 7 Form |- |5812 |Serving Tray |- |5807 |Pepper |- |5803 |Flour Tortilla |- |5857 |Olive Oil Bottle |- |5764 |Grilled Fajitas |- |5810 |Round 11 Form |- |5858 |Serving Platter |- |5805 |Mushroom Recipe |- |5800 |Mushroom Sample |- |5859 |Green Onion |- |5811 |Salmon Fillet |- |5802 |Final Submission |- |5804 |Matsutake Mushroom |- |5766 |King Salmon Matsutake |- |5860 |Trophy |- |5861 |Dinner Plate |} Ancient Recipes Goals |- |5774 |Ancient Translator |- |5839 |Desk Lamps |- |5759 |Moussaka |- |5781 |Magnifying Glass |- |5779 |Calipers |- |5785 |Tweezers |- |5780 |Cleaning Swabs |- |5775 |Bees Wax |- |5784 |Sheers |- |5840 |Paper Sheet |- |5782 |Paste Brush |- |5841 |Fancy Pens |- |5776 |Binder Clips |- |5786 |Cotton Pulp |- |5778 |Book Press |- |5842 |Journals |- |5777 |Binder Thread |- |5783 |Repair Tape |- |5843 |Pie Tins |- |5844 |Cherries |} Black Orchid Goals & White Orchid Goals |- |5710 |Watering Cans |- |5711 |Bag of Flower Soil |- |5712 |Icing Tubes |- |5713 |Bag of Sugar |- |5714 |Lost Map |- |5715 |Backpack |- |5716 |Water Bottle |- |5717 |Sandwich Bag |- |5718 |Food Container |- |5719 |Four Wheeler |- |5720 |Machete |- |5721 |Whip |- |5722 |Piece of Pork |- |5723 |Eggplant |- |5724 |Jungle Bowl |- |5725 |Clipper |- |5726 |Bag of Fertilizer |- |5727 |Dose of Sunshine |- |5730 |Jacket |- |5731 |Jar of Coco |- |5732 |Marshmallow |- |5733 |Plane Ticket |- |5734 |Suitcase |- |5735 |Tent |- |5736 |Ice Pick |- |5737 |Climbing Gear |- |5738 |Flower Card |- |5739 |Flower Cup |- |5740 |Windbreaker |- |5741 |Shovel |- |5728 |Flower Pot |- |6065 |Bug Spray |} Winston's Return Goals |- |5826 |British Cook Book |- |5827 |Cheddar Wedge |- |5828 |China Plate |- |5829 |Dry Oat |- |5830 |Gherkin |- |5831 |Ox Kidney |- |5832 |Puff Pastry |- |5833 |Royal Photo |- |5834 |Sheep Liver |- |5835 |Sheep Stomach |- |5836 |Tea Biscuit |- |5837 |Tea Cup |- |5838 |Teapot |- |5839 |Desk Lamp |- |5840 |Paper Sheet |- |5841 |Fancy Pen |- |5842 |Journal |- |5843 |Pie Tin |- |5844 |Cherry |- |5845 |British Postcard |- |5846 |Tender Steak |- |5847 |Carrot |- |5848 |Pepper Grinders |- |5849 |Onion |- |5850 |Seasoning |} VIP-a-Thon |- |4864 |Pepper |- |4865 |Secret Paparazzi Invite |- |4866 |Velvet Rope |- |4867 |Flash Bulb |- |4868 |Taco Spice |- |4869 |Cheese Block |- |4871 |Flashy Diamond |- |4872 |Red Lace |- |4873 |Handkechief |- |4874 |Rose Bud |- |4875 |Satin Bandana |} Holiday Leftovers Goals |- |5787 |Assorted Veggies |- |5788 |Bread Loaves |- |5789 |Carving Knives |- |5790 |Chili Beans |- |5791 |Chopped Onions |- |5792 |Leftover Turkey |- |5793 |Mystery Meat |- |5794 |Packing Crates |- |5795 |Pickle Spears |- |5796 |Plastic Food Containers |- |5797 |Ramekins |- |5798 |Shredded Cheese |- |5799 |Storage Bins |- |5862 |Gravy |- |5849 |Onions |- |5863 |Stuffing |- |5864 |Mayo |- |5865 |Dinner Invites |- |5866 |Clue Books |- |5867 |Mystery Candles |} Pandas At The Zoo Goals |- |6523 |Zoo Pass |- |6524 |Panda Poster |- |6525 |Flank Steak |- |6526 |Bamboo Shoots |- |6527 |Zoo Map |- |6528 |Oyster Sauce |- |6529 |Sticky Rice |- |6530 |Fish Sauce |- |6531 |Sweet Basil |- |6532 |Soy Sauce |- |6533 |Bamboo Rice |- |6534 |Coconut Milk |- |6535 |Ginger Roots |- |6536 |Chicken Breasts |- |6537 |Red Curry Paste |- |6538 |Plush Pandas |} Bronze 4x 50% Ultra Stove Goals |- |6638 |Bronze Scrub Brush |- |6639 |Bronze Stove Polish |- |6640 |Bronze Metal Plate |- |6641 |Bronze Bolt |- |6642 |Heating Coils |- |6643 |Burner Ring |- |6644 |Bronze Circuit |- |6645 |Bronze Display |- |6646 |Bronze Wiring |- |6647 |Bronze Gas Pipe |- |6648 |Bronze Control Knob |- |6649 |Bronze Handle |- |6650 |Bronze Drip Pan |- |6651 |Bronze Thermostat |- |6652 |Bronze Switch |- |6653 |Tube |} Hank Handyman Goals |- |5583 |Roll Of Duct Tape |- |5584 |Newspaper Ad |- |5585 |Phone Call |- |5586 |Reference |- |5587 |Application |- |5588 |Sausage |- |5589 |Frying Pan |- |5590 |Background Check |- |5591 |Appointment |- |5592 |Offer Letter |- |5593 |Hammer |- |5594 |Screwdriver |- |5595 |Bolt |- |5596 |Wrench |- |5597 |Toolbox |- |5598 |Stuffed Portabellas |- |5599 |Crispy Rainbow Trout |- |5600 |Chipotle Pork Tenderloin |- |5601 |Hot Milk Cake |- |5602 |Hummus |- |5603 |Deviled Eggs |- |5604 |Baked Brie |- |5605 |Brown Sugar Smokies |- |5606 |Turkey Legs |- |5607 |London Broil |- |5608 |Breakfast Casserole |} UFO Sighting Goals |- |5273 |Alien Fork |- |5274 |Alien Hat |- |5275 |Alien Translator |- |5276 |Blurry Photograph |- |5277 |Apparatus |- |5278 |Crop Circle |- |5279 |Eye Whitnesses |- |5280 |Heating Element |- |5281 |Peace Offering |- |5282 |Missing Pot |- |5283 |Spaceship Sky |- |5284 |Suction Shoes |- |5285 |Welcome Banners |} Great Blizzard Goals |- |5260 |Batteries |- |5261 |Box Supplies |- |5262 |Cherry Strainer |- |5263 |Flashlight |- |5264 |Sign 5 |- |5265 |Snow Blowers |- |5266 |Snow Shovels |- |5267 |Snow Storm |- |5268 |Space Heaters |- |5269 |Leftover Butter |- |5270 |Tongs |- |5271 |Used Garlic Cloves |- |5272 |Weather Reports |- |5708 |Candle |} New Spice Line Goals |- |5068 |Note Pieces |- |5069 |Spoons |- |5070 |Spice Jars |- |5071 |Empty Box |- |5072 |Spice Grinder |- |5073 |Duplicator |- |5074 |Secret Ingredients |- |5075 |Bottle Of Light |- |5076 |Magnifying Glasses |- |5077 |Safety Googles |- |5078 |Fusing Agent |- |5079 |Activator |} The Rivalry Goals |- |4822 |Customer Survey |- |4823 |Binoculars |- |4824 |Trench Coat |- |4825 |Main Lobster |- |4826 |Fillet Mignon |- |4827 |Seal Of Approval |- |4828 |Sunglasses |- |4829 |Jalapeno |- |4830 |Master Plan |- |4831 |Secret Cookbook |- |4832 |Pens |- |4833 |Tasting Fork |} Spice Co. Goals |- |5637 |Sales Counter |- |5638 |Spice Racks |- |5639 |Sales Pitch |- |5640 |Spice Co Sign |- |5623 |Business Cards |- |5624 |Sample |- |5625 |Garbage Bags |- |5626 |Sticky Notes |- |5627 |Ribbon Reminder |- |5628 |Spice Jars |- |5629 |Spice Rack |- |5630 |Question Mark |- |5631 |Coupon |- |5632 |Round Of Applause |- |5633 |Piece Of Chicken |- |5634 |Bottle Of BBQ Sauce |- |5635 |Computer Mice |- |5636 |Order Form |- |5641 |Candle |- |5642 |Bag Of Spice |- |5643 |Spice Book |} Health Inspector Goals |- |4741 |Latex Gloves |- |4742 |Sneeze Guard |- |4743 |New Uniforms |- |4744 |New Name Badges |- |4745 |Scrub Brush |- |4746 |Wood Polish |- |4747 |Broom |- |4748 |Tong |- |4749 |Candle |- |4750 |Leaf Clovers |- |4751 |Thinking Of You Cards |- |4752 |Approval Certificate | |} Scavenger Hunt Goals |- |6539 |Clue List |- |6540 |GPS Tracker |- |6541 |Italian Sausage |- |6542 |Orzo Pasta |- |6543 |Lime Squeezer |- |6544 |Pickle Slicer |- |6545 |Grated Ginger |- |6546 |Curry Power |- |6547 |Light Up Tube |- |6548 |Peanut Sauce |- |6549 |Tofu Block |- |6550 |Sesame Oil |- |6551 |Duck Press |- |6552 |Strawberry Huller |- |6553 |Salt Shaker |- |6554 |Blue Ribbon |- |6555 |TV Script |- |6556 |Limo |- |6557 |Fresh Egg |} Wild Game Goals |- |5469 |Fur Hat |- |5470 |Ground Moose |- |5471 |Burger Bun |- |5472 |Snake Stick |- |5473 |Satchel |- |5474 |Tail Feather |- |5475 |Serving Tray |- |5476 |Powder Horn |- |5477 |Braised Carrot |- |5478 |Shallot |- |5479 |Pepper Grinder |- |5480 |Long Rifle |} Carnival |- |6786 | Nail |- |6787 | Hammer |- |6788 | Bag of Ice |- |6789 | Blender |- |6790 | Spotlight |- |6791 | Microphones |- |6825 | Pink Sugar |- |6826 | Candy Sticks |- |6302 | Carnival Flyers |- |6303 | Popcorn Bag |- |6304 | Souvenir T-Shirt |- |6305 | Mascot Costume |- |6306 | Pink Cotton Candy |- |6307 | Roll Of Tickets |- |6308 | Arcade Token |- |6309 | Ketchup Bottle |- |6310 | Mustard Bottle |- |6311 |Stuffed Bear |- |6312 | Stuffed Dog |- |6313 | Plastic Prize |- |6314 | Fortune Teller Cards |- |6315 |Face Painting Kit |- |6316 | Silly Hat |- |6317 | Height Sign |- |6318 | Hammer (Red) |- |6319 |Nail (Red) |- |6320 | Drunk Tank |- |6321 | 1st Prize |- |6322 | 2nd Prize |- |6323 |Empty Milk Bottle |- |6324 | Softball |- |6325 | Balloon |- |6326 | Dart |- |6327 |Ring Toss Ring |- |6328 | Ring Toss Bottl |- |6329 | Candy |- |6330 | Gum |- |6331 | Fun House Mirror |- |6332 | Broom |- |6333 | Work Glove |- |6773 | Car |- |6774 | Traffic Sign |- |6775 | Bull Horn |- |6776 | Donation Form |- |6777 |Blue Cotton Candy |- |6778 |Cup Of Sugar |- |6679 | Air Pump |- |6680 | Bouncy Tent |- |6681 | Table Cloth |- |6682 | Berry Pie |- |6683 | Ferris Wheel Light |- |6684 | Power Generator |- |6685 | Car Paint | |} Eat Feats Goals |- |5235 | Bib |- |5237 | Glass Of Water |- |5239 | Hamburger |- |5241 | Ice Cream |- |5243 | T-Shirt |- |5245 | Wall Of Shame |- |5260 | Batteries |- |5262 | Cherry Strainer |- |5264 |Sign |- |5266 | Snow Shovels |- |5268 | Space Heaters |- |5270 | Tongs |- |5272 | Weather Reports |- |5236 | Flour Tortilla |- |5238 | Napkins |- |5240 | Guacamole |- |5242 | Slice Of Cheese |- |5246 |Whipped Cream |- |5261 | Box Of Supplies |- |5263 | Flashlight |- |5265 | Snow Blowers |- |5267 |Snow Storm |- |5269 | Leftover Butter |- |5271 | Used Garlic Cloves | |} New Year's Bash |- |5318 | Party Popper |- |5319 | RSVP |- |5320 | Punch Bowl |- |5321 | Ladle |- |5322 | Beverage Napkin |- |5323 | Toothpick |- |5324 | Microphone |- |5325 | Kids Movie |- |5326 |Dance Track |- |5327 | Steady Hand |- |5328 | Champagne Glass |- |5329 | Disco Ball |- |5330 | Cooler |- |5331 | Cup Of Crushed Ice |} Template |- |5710 | |- |5711 | |- |5712 | |- |5713 | |- |5714 | |- |5715 | |- |5716 | |- |5717 | |- |5718 | |- |5719 | |- |5720 | |- |5721 | |- |5722 | |- |5723 | |- |5724 | |- |5725 | |- |5726 | |- |5727 | |- |5728 | |- |5729 | |- |5730 | |- |5731 | |- |5732 | |- |5733 | |- |5734 | |- |5735 | |- |5736 | |- |5737 | |- |5738 | |- |5739 | |- |5740 | |- |5741 | |- |5728 | |- |6065 | |} Templet |- |5710 | |- |5711 | |- |5712 | |- |5713 | |- |5714 | |- |5715 | |- |5716 | |- |5717 | |- |5718 | |- |5719 | |- |5720 | |- |5721 | |- |5722 | |- |5723 | |- |5724 | |- |5725 | |- |5726 | |- |5727 | |- |5728 | |- |5729 | |- |5730 | |- |5731 | |- |5732 | |- |5733 | |- |5734 | |- |5735 | |- |5736 | |- |5737 | |- |5738 | |- |5739 | |- |5740 | |- |5741 | |- |5728 | |- |6065 | |} Category:Gameplay